Leyendas: El exiliado
by Drakeron
Summary: Hace unos 3000 años los dioses del antiguo Japón encerraron un terrible secreto en las profundidades hoy en día el hombre lo ha liberado... Justicia Global llama a un grupo de héroes de todo el mundo bajo el liderazgo de la mítica Kim Possible. Un problema Ron no fue convocado, ahora mientras Kim asume un nuevo cargo y crece como heroína, Ron buscara la verdad sobre si mismo.


_ - "¿Por qué has venido?"_

_ -"Porque no tengo lugar en este mundo…_

_No merezco a la mujer que amo… Se observa la imagen de Kim Possible_

_Ella cree que soy irresponsable… Tiene razón…_

_Vemos a un joven rubio subiendo por una montaña en la selva. Con una enorme mochila en su espalda y un animal calvo en su hombro. Voltea la cabeza hacia atrás._

_Mis padres creen que soy un niño… Se ven dos adultos rubios con anteojos sosteniendo una bebé asiatica_

_La gente se burla en mi cara…_

_Imágenes rápidas de distintos villanos: Draken, Shego, Dementor , Motor_

_- "Entonces huyes del mundo"_

_-"No señor, se equivoca… Vengo aquí para dejar de huir… _

_I'm at war with the world  
And they try to pull me into the dark  
_

_Enseguida la pelirroja Kim camina entre cientos de computadoras luego recibe de los brazos de una mujer con parche un traje azul._

_I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slipping from your arms._

_Una terrible tormenta se desata en el océano, un pobre barco se hunde en remolino de perdición. _

_It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast_

_Una esfera relampagueante emerge._

_You breathe into me at last_

_Un adolescente de cabello oscuro observa una pantalla con un planisferio. Se puede leer "sin señal"_

_I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
_

_Un anciano ataca al rubio vestido con harapos, con cientos de cuchillas negras que el intenta evadir en un templo con figuras de buda. Vemos al chico golpeando un árbol a puño limpio. _

_Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Vemos que el rubio esta colgado de la rama de un árbol, a punto de caer a precipicio._

_La pelirroja se encuentre frete a un grupo, del cual solo se ve sus siluetas. _

_(Here, right now)_

_Right here, right now_

_Una sombra oscura avanza por las calles de una ciudad a oscuras, tiene una lanza en su mano. Se ven relámpagos tras la sombra. Solo se ven sus ojos rojos._

_Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside_

_De nuevo el rubio esta tirado en un suelo sombrío. Arañas suben a su cuerpo. En su rostro solo vemos terror_

_I'm awake, and I'm alive  
_

_Luego lo vemos practicando, golpes y patadas en la orilla de un río cerca de una catarata. Concentrado es observado por el anciano._

_I'm at war with the world  
'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul  
_

_La pelirroja esta colgada en un helicóptero que avanza hacia el horizonte, hay un atardecer._

_Luego vemos a la misma chica besando a un hombre de cabello castaño._

_I've already made up my mind  
No matter what, I can't be bought or sold_

_Un encapuchado enciende las antorchas de un pasillo en penumbras de un solo movimiento._

_When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
_

_El rubio de ojos chocolates observa una foto en donde con la pelirroja de ojos esmeralda ambos de celeste. El vestido de ella parece chamuscado. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla._

_You breathe into me again_

_La ciudad es un caos, olas de cientos de metros azotan ciudades importantes: Tokio, New York, Sidney. En el centro, autos estallar._

I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  


_Vemos un al rubio sujetando a la pelirroja sangrante en una ciudad destrozada, de la cual solo quedan escombros._

_Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Una figura similar a un mono de color azul se observa en la lejanía._

_(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now  
_

_Vine para dejar de ser un bufón…_

_Cientos de figuras luminosas se alzan al cielo._

_Stand my ground and never back down  
_

_Vemos rápidamente a la pelirroja con un traje blanco con luces ahogándose en aguas turbulentas, _

_I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive_

"_Vine a buscar una razón de vida…"_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Helicópteros derribados por relámpagos con rostros de tigres._

_Waking up, waking up_

"_A enfrentar a mis miedos, para ser imparable."_

_Finalmente la ultima escena a Ron Imparable golpeando hacia la cámara_

_Waking up, waking up_


End file.
